Mother's Hope
by Chibi-Anon
Summary: A mysterious girl lands in the midst of Hogwarts Academy. Who is she and where does she come from? R/R please!


Hullo!  
This is my first Harry Potter fanfic...   
I love the series, and have just finished the fourth book!!!!  
  
'vuelve que me felta el agle si tu no estas'  
come back because i feel the air leave me if your not here  
  
Disclaimers: No...as much as I would have liked to, I do not  
own Harry Potter, that priviledge goes to the wonderful J.K.   
Rowling! I WISH that she'd be able to finish the fifth book   
soon!!!  
  
Claimers: I do own the idea for this story however!!! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Mother's Hope  
Prologue  
Chibi-Anon (chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com)  
December 20, 2000  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts Academy. His coal black  
hair had finally straightened out somewhat, and his green eyes   
were just as bright as ever. He had grown to be six feet tall,   
and slightly built, he was no longer a skinny, short, underfed   
boy; he was a young man.  
  
Then there was of course, the scar. The ugly and memorable scar   
on his forehead. The work of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,   
Voldemort.  
  
In his fourth year in Hogwarts, Voldemort had finally risen from   
his slumber. Both worlds, especially the muggles were in danger   
if Voldemort succeeded in destroying the only lines of defence   
against him, then all would be lost.  
  
Harry had almost believed for a second that... Voldemort might   
succeeded in destroying Good. But it hadn't happened. He,   
Harry, had stopped Voldemort that night in the cememtery, but it   
had cost Cedric Diggory, his life....  
  
He swore to himself that whatever it took, he'd end Voldemort's   
reign of terror if it was the last thing that he did. They had   
a bond through their magic, something that Voldemort had dared   
take advantage of.  
  
There were times when Harry had wanted to give up. Life as a   
muggle never agreed with him, especially when he lived with the   
Dursleys. And life in the wizarding world wasn't all that   
perfect either. There were many people who didn't trust him   
because of his connection with Voldemort, and there were the   
supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the school too.  
  
The one thing that really kept him going was the thought of his   
parents. They died to save him from Voldemort. His mother,   
loved him so much that it had saved him... a love like that   
could not be broken, even after death.  
  
Harry Potter was still protected by his parents, he had had   
proof of that everytime he was faced with an obstacle,   
especially that night in the cemetery... his parents' images had   
come out of Voldemort's wand.... they encouraged him to do what   
was right, despite the obstacles.  
  
"Malfoy..." Harry whispered, Draco Malfoy, a large thorn in his   
backside. And there was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, although   
pretending to have only been a puppet of Voldemort's devices, he   
was still loyal to his master.  
  
"HEY POTTER! What do you think you're doing in the halls?! Off   
to do no good I 'spect!"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy... it's not any of your business..."  
  
"I think it is! I'm going to report this to Professor Snape,   
he'll know how to deal with you." Malfoy ran off into the   
darkness. Harry swore to himself, he was an idiot to be out   
here at this hour... but there was something that compelled him   
to do it.  
  
Malfoy was no where in sight now, off to find Snape, to get   
Harry into trouble again. Not wanting to get into any trouble,   
Harry left the corridors.   
  
Instead, on an impulse, he walked into the garden.  
  
"Now why did I come here?" He asked himself. Just as there was   
no reason for him to be out in the halls at midnight, there was   
no reason for him to be out in the open at the garden.  
  
He heard a slight movement near the stone statue fountain.  
  
"I wonder what that could be?" As he got closer to the statue   
he saw something at the base of it. It could have been a ghost,   
it looked so pale, and the robes it wore looked to be a   
shimmering white.  
  
When he was actually by the figure, he saw that it was a young   
girl. Her robes were not white, but a pale blue, with hints of   
silver thread embroidery. Her face was almost completely   
covered by her long blonde hair, her face was rosey, and it was   
VERY pale. Thinking that she may be.... dead, Harry touched her   
cheek.  
  
"Warm... that's good." He found her wrist and checked for a   
pulse, it was faint, but definitely there. He hefted her into   
his arms and thought to bring her into the infirmary.   
Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get there directly.  
  
"Potter! What do you think you're doing?! Up past midnight! I   
can't believe that they made YOU a prefect! Breaking the rules   
left and right, ever since you got here." Snape screamed.  
  
"But sir... you see... I.... found this girl...she's...." Harry   
wasn't able to complete his sentence.  
  
"I see Potter... so you were out to rendevouz with your   
girlfriend now.... well then... we'll see what Dumbledore has to   
say about this!" Snape had Harry walk towards Dumbledore's   
office, still carrying the girl, who seemed to be unconcious.  
  
"Gumdrops." Snape said, and the secret passage swung open.   
"All right Potter, in you go, and be watch your steps... I'm   
right behind you." Harry nodded his head, what else could he   
do?  
  
"Hello again Harry... Snape... why don't you call on Madame   
Pomfrey? She'll be needed here..." Snape started to stutter.   
"This young lady here, needs some medical attention, I'm sure   
that whatever it is that you think that Harry has been up to can   
wait till later...." Snape muttered to himself how unfair it   
was, but obediently went to get Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Well now Harry... do you know who this is?" Dumbledore's eyes   
twinkled, Harry had no idea what he meant.  
  
"No sir, not in the slightest."  
  
"Well then, I suppose that we'll have to wait and find out."   
Madame Pomfrey made it up the stairs with a great puff.  
  
"Dumbledore? What's happened? Professor Snape seemed pretty   
angry, but he said that it was imperative that I come up to your   
office as quickly...." Her eyes fell on the girl. "Oh my! We   
must get her to the infirmary at once!" Harry nodded and   
followed Madame Pomfrey, with Dumbledore behind them.  
  
After a few grueling moments, Madame Pomfrey completed her task   
and told Harry and Dumbledore that the young lady was awake at   
last, and would be able to answer a few questions. Now that her   
eyes were open, Harry could see that they were emerald green.  
  
"Well then... miss... you seem to have had a rough night...   
would you like to tell us your name and what happened?"   
Dumbledore asked.  
  
Slowly, she nodded.  
  
"My name is Nidosaki Suzuran from Tokyo..... but here, my name   
is Rose Smith." Dumbledore nodded, something flickered in the   
corner of his eyes, recognition?  
  
"How did you arrive here?" Dumbledore questioned cautiously.  
  
"I don't really know... that part is fuzzy. But if you're   
thinking that I'm a muggle, you're wrong..." Dumbledore stood   
stunned for a second, and chuckled.  
  
"Well, I certainly didn't think that Ms. Smith." She smiled.  
  
"It's Rose, please. I don't really remember much of anything...   
but I do know that I was supposed to be sent to Hogwart's   
Academy to complete my education. Didn't you get the letter?"   
Dumbledore shook his head. "Oh dear... I'm sorry, but I'm sure   
if you wait another day or two... it will arrive... I'm sorry to   
be a burden." She glanced over at Harry, who hadn't said a word   
all this time.  
  
"You're no burden, I assure you.... we'll SORT everything out   
tomorrow. Don't worry." What had Dumbledore meant by that?   
There was more to it than that.  
  
"Uh sir... not to intrude or anything... but where is Rose going   
to stay while she's here?"  
  
"Well, for now, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will have to agree that   
she needs to stay here for awhile, and I do not want anyone else   
finding out about her just yet." Madame Pomfrey nodded, and   
scooted them out of the room.  
  
"Sir? What do I do now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sleep Harry... get some sleep, you'll need it in the morning...   
you are a prefect after all, you need to set a model example."  
Harry nodded. "Now off with you... you can come and see how   
she's feeling tomorrow after classes."  
  
Harry left, wondering, who was this pale girl, and where did she   
come from?  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AHA!  
Done this!!!  
BOOYA!!!  
^_^  
I need reviews!!! I need e-mail!!! 


End file.
